Town of Newbury Wiki
Welcome to the Town of Newbury Wiki The third volume of the history of Newbury Vermont will chronicle the events from 1977 to now. It will also attempt to correct errors in volume 2. Anyone who has any information on a selected topic is encouraged to write about it. Simply find the topic in the list, follow the instructions and begin writing. The History Project Committee considers the creation of the third volume to be an opportunity for anyone who knows anything about Newbury to contribute. If you have any questions, please contact Carol Cottrell at 802-222-9331. Instructions for Adding Content Please add content, but do not delete or edit the content that others have provided. Everything will be reviewed prior to publishing. Your content and changes are logged. # Sign In to Your Account / Or if this is your first time, Register for a New Account # Click on the Topic Page that you would like to add content to (list below). Example: I. Evolutions of Institutions > D. Schools > Oxbow # Click the Edit button (with a pencil icon on it). # Click in the edit box. Make sure your cursor is at the end of the existing content. # Type to add content. # Click Save Page. # Click Save Page. NOTE: Alternatively, if you are unsure of information, but would like to provide content, questions, or comments, you can use these steps to Post a Comment: # Click in the Comment Box. # Type your content, questions, or comments. # Click the Post Comment button. Topic Pages * I. Evolution of Institutions ** A. Churches *** 3 Congregational *** 7th Day Adventist *** Newbury Bible *** St. Eugene *** Hookers *** Victory in Jesus Ministries *** Change in WN Hall Status ** B. Libraries ** C. Medical Clinics *** Rowe to Faye *** Little Rivers *** Newbury Health Clinic ** D. Schools *** Addition/Renovation *** Boltonville Head Start *** Census *** Oxbow *** Act 46 *** Capacity of Each School *** Alumni Association ** E. Post Offices *** South Newbury *** West Newbury *** Newbury *** Wells River ** F. Housing *** WRAP Apartment *** Montebello *** Spear House ** G. Town Government *** Evolution of Responsibilities *** Conservation *** Recreation *** Town Administrator *** Town Clerk *** Town Treasurer *** Village Water & Lights *** ReadyNet ** H. Fire Department *** Newbury *** West Newbury *** Wells River *** EMS & Other Emergency Services ** I. Senior Housing/Services *** Atkinson *** Oasis *** OSIP *** Atkinson Retreat ** J. Historic Public Buildings *** Village Church *** Town Offices *** Bailey Club *** Veterans' Monument at Halls Pond ** K. Cemeteries * II. Land Use ** A. Zoning ** B. of Houses ** C. Farming *** Types *** 4 Corners *** Logan Dickie *** Johnson *** Rogers *** Fuller *** CR Farm *** Maple Syrup *** Trees ** D. Conservation *** Geography *** Upper Valley Land Trust *** Tucker Mountain *** Recycling *** Green Up Day *** Boltonville Landfill *** Village Tree Program *** Groton State (Nuclear Dump) * III. Businesses/Commercial Changes ** Tyler Store ** Housewright ** Woodenhouse ** Dusty Rhoades ** Burnhams ** Vet Practices ** Paper Mill ** Darling’s Antiques ** P&H ** Wells River Drug Store ** Happy Hour ** Green Mountain Monogram ** Warners ** Lamp Shades ** Copies & More ** Jacob’s Ladder ** Centuries Past ** Whipple Tree ** Christmas Tree ** General Store ** Pam’s Pantry ** Interstate Battery ** WYKR ** Grocery Stores ** Rob Cutler ** Wells River School House ** Gas Stations ** Banks ** Consolidations ** Arc of Safety ** Sweat Cow Yogurt ** Upper Valley Coffee Roasters ** Cook’s Farm & Bakery ** Mushrooms ** Bread & Chocolate ** Wool * IV. Natural Disasters ** A. Fires ** B. Floods *** Bedell Bridge *** Irene ** C. Droughts ** D. Blizzards * V. Employment ** A. Demographics ** B. Employers * VI. Celebrations ** Cracker Barrel ** West Newbury Turkey Supper ** West Newbury Summer Festival ** So Long Summer Hello Fall ** Newbury Fall Festival ** Tenney Fest ** Uncommon Jam ** Wells River Community Picnic ** State Bicentennial ** 250th ** 90th Birthday Newbury Elementary ** Newbury Center 150th ** West Newbury Square Dances ** 4th of July Parade * VII. Political Issues ** A. Take Back VT ** B. Civil Unions * VIII. Technology ** A. Phones ** B. Internet * IX. Personalities ** A. Celebrities *** Ken Rower *** Marjorie Shane *** Dr. Hooker *** Isabel Whitney *** Aroline Putnam *** Karl Schwenke *** Signa Carbee *** Syd Lea *** Elizabeth Burnham *** Al Stevens *** Eleanor Longfellow *** Richard and Victor Patterson ** B. Collectives *** Painted Drum *** Freedom Singers *** Jeremiah Ingalls Singers *** North Country Chorus ** C. Writers ** D. Editors ** E. Musicians ** F. Artists * X. Tragedies ** Dwayne Placey ** Burt Wheeler ** Ken and Barbara Welch ** David Woodward ** Orville Gibson ** Students from Oxbow & BMU * XI. Transportation ** A. Railroad ** B. Road Improvement ** C. Stage Coach ** D. Commuter Lots * XII. Community Groups/Services ** Woman’s Club ** Cohase Chamber of Commerce ** ReNewbury ** WRAP ** West Newbury Hall Committee ** AARP Tax Prep ** Mustard Seed ** 2 Food Shelves ** Wells River Welcome Center ** Backroom ** Rotary ** Lions ** Masons ** American Legion ** Community Action ** Adult Basic Literacy ** Rivers Reach ** March of Dimes Walk * XIII. Recreation ** Newbury Conservation Committee ** Halls Pond ** West Newbury Ski Tow ** Swimming Lessons ** Cross VT Trail ** Paddle the Border Category:Browse